Wakelocks are power-managing software programs that may, in certain circumstances, prohibit a mobile device from going into deep dormancy. The wakelock may be provided to, for example, keep certain applications executing on the mobile device or communicating with a network resource. Unfortunately, the wakelocks can cause unnecessary power drain of a mobile device.
Determining which wakelocks are important or useful can be difficult, such that a user, if they wanted to disable certain wakelocks would not be able to effectively determine which wakelocks may or may not have an impact on user experience.